fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Basilscylla
|weaknesses = }}Basilscylla are desert dwelling Temnoceran's and relative's of Nerscylla. Appearance: Basilscylla bears a strong resemblance to a Nerscylla without its hide armor, however there are some noteworthy differences. Its cephalothoraxe somewhat resemble grey skulls with the two largest eyes being where the nostrils would be on most creatures, with the rest of the smaller eyes being above and around them, its mandibles are a bit shorter and are orange and red. Its arms are a beige-ish white color almost like bone with the "fur" on them being grey, the claws instead of being hooked shaped are more straightened and are a grey color, but notably instead of having small spikes lining the inside of the hook each claw has four long needle like spikes which they often have bits of their webbing weaved between and are a rusty brown color. The legs are relatively the same besides the color scheme which matches the arms besides the tarsus which are rusty brown. The underbelly is grey with its dusty orange abdomen following suit, on the abdomen is rib-cage like protrusions with six sets of ribs that has small spikes lining the "spine". And last but not least the stinger is noticeably longer compared to Nerscylla's and is also a rusty brown color. Abilities: Basilscylla are ambush predators utilizing their strong and flexible webbing to set up traps usually a pitfall or snare, they then partially burrow in the ground and wait thanks to their skeletal appearance they are often mistaken for a random skeleton of a deceased monster letting them sit and wait relatively safely for prey to wander close, or into the trap. Like their cousins they have venomous mandibles however their's are shorter and have less potent venom with their stinger's containing a paralytic neurotoxin rather then a sedative agent or toxic venom, and lastly Basilscylla are also capable of burrowing and climbing surfaces using their four clawed legs. In Game Information: Ecology: Taxonomy: * Order:'Chelicerata * '''Family:'Scylla '''Basilscylla are Temnoceran's found in arid desert regions and are close relatives of Nerscylla. Habitat Range: Basilscylla are native to desert regions like the Dusty Dunes and they can also be found in the Sandy Plains and the Wildspire Waste. Ecology Niche: Basilscylla are in the middle of the food chain though not for their brawn but rather for their brain's, they are crafty creatures setting traps so they can subdue and consume whatever is unlucky enough to wander into them, they will pretty much always try to eat whatever is smaller than them such as Apceros, Jaggi, Cephalos, Rhenoplos, and especially Kestodon, they also sometimes attack larger prey such as Great Jaggi, Kulu-Ya-Ku, and Daimyo Hermitaur, however there are many creatures capable of killing them such as Rathian, Barroth, Diablos, Glavenus, and Odibatorasu, Basilscylla aren't helpless against most of these beasts but they certainly aren't likely to win a fight against most of them. Biological Adaptations: The most noteworthy adaptation is the Basilscylla's webbing being an orange-ish color that looks almost identical to sand it is very strong and flexible perfect for traps or wrapping around objects, they are capable of burrowing into the ground to escape or hide this also is also how they make their nests using there webbing to make a sort of giant cocoon as a place to breed and lay there eggs in, like their relatives they can climb surfaces with ease with their strong hooked legs, they have toxic venom produced in there mandible's but compared to other venomous or poisonous monsters it is on the weaker side, lastly their stinger's contain a paralyzing neurotoxin. Behavior: Basilscylla are very crafty and intelligent creatures, they are known to be very patient often waiting a long time for prey to step into their traps or wander too close, but are often quick to flee in the face of a much larger creature. If the creature is smaller than them however they can be very aggressive if their trap fails. When they do fight they prefer attacking at mid to long range using the webbing wrapped between their needles as whips and/or strings to manipulate objects nearby. Role in the Food Chain: Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average '- High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey:Kestodon Arch-Rivals:Nothing noteworthy Tracks:'Footprints found on the floor or on walls,' Webbing '''found on the ground or on walls, and '''Claw Marks '''also found on the floor or on walls. '''Turf Wars:' Basilscylla VS Barroth: The two predators roar and hiss at eachother before the Basilscylla suddenly lashes its claw webbing at the Barroth which wraps around its crest, the two basically play a game of tug of war before the Barroth yanks hard which sends the Basilscylla into the air... Only to land on the Brute Wyvern's back. The Barroth starts thrashing only to then feel the pain of getting paralyzed by the Basilscylla's stinger doing low damage, the Barroth slumps down before the Basilscylla extends its mandibles and bites into the Landslide Wyvern's neck doing medium damage and ending the Turf War. Basilscylla VS Kulu-Ya-Ku: A simple Turf War, the two creatures will hiss and squawk at eachother before the Bird Wyvern decides to throw (or dig up and throw if it has nothing) its rock at the Temnoceran who simply catches it by wrapping the webbing from its claws around it before the rock can hit it, the Sand Skull Spider then lash's the web string with the boulder attached at the Kulu-Ya-Ku hitting it in the face doing medium damage and knocking it over, this end's the Turf War. Basilscylla VS Sand Barioth: The two monster will roar/screech at eachother before the Basilscylla suddenly lashes it's claws sending the web strings forward however the Tornado Tusk Wyvern proceeds to swiftly dodge them both only to then breath out a large Dust Devil which proceeds to pick up and throw the Basilscylla a good distance away doing high damage, and ending the Turf War. Mounting: Basilscylla can be mounted on their abdomens and on their heads. When mounted on their head the Hunter will be located just behind their eyes and slash away while the Basilscylla will thrash around in an attempt to throw them off. When mounted on their abdomens the Hunter will be seated right between the second and third spikes on the "spine" and can hack away while the Basilscylla tries to throw them off either via a lunge, thrashing around, or ramming backwards into a wall. Enraged and Tired States: Enraged:Basilscylla's eyes will turn yellow as will the patterns on the underside of its abdomen. Tired:Basilscylla's Silk Snare attack will fail, and will either go trap and devour a small monster (often a Kestodon) to regain their stamina, or go sleep in cavernous areas of the map hanging upside down in the same fashion as Nerscylla. Special Status Interactions: Basilscylla can be infected with the Frenzy Virus, aside from the usual changes that come with the infection their bite and stinger attacks will occasionally inflict the Frenzy Virus, in addition hunters struck by the stinger still receive the Paralysis giving the virus a head start to develop. Basilscylla are not capable of going Apex. Hyper Basilscylla are confirmed to exist, besides the usual changes their speed will change at complete random even when in mid attack ranging from as slow as when tired to twice as fast as normal. Tempered Basilscylla exist, being Threat Lv1, and share the usual changes of a Tempered monster. Breakable Parts: * Claws:'The needles and the claws will be scarred. * '''Ribcage(1):'The "ribcage" will be cracked and scarred. * 'Ribcage(2):'The spines will be chipped, and a "rib" will be gone. '''Damage/Status/Item Effectiveness: Raw Damage: Elemental Damage: Status Effectiveness: Item Effectiveness: Attacks: Low Rank: Calm: * Web Whip:'A simple attack, the Basilscylla will lash one of its claws at you with some added range thanks to the web strings. * '''Ant Lion:'The Basilscylla more or less performs Nerscylla's bite attack but with slightly less range, causes Poison. * 'Silk Snare:'The Basilscylla will throw out several small webs in random directions in front of it, if hit by them a hunter will get Webbed at which point the Basilscylla will then drag them to it using its web whips and then bite them, inflicts Webbed and Poison. * 'Sand Trap:'Basilscylla will dig under the sand and will leave a trap somewhere in the area close to any Hunters, which is noticeable by being a darker shade than its surroundings, if a Hunter (or Hunter's) steps on it then they will be caught in it and the Basilscylla will hit them with their sharp spines from below sending them flying. Alternatively if Hunters take too long ( five seconds) to step in the trap then the Basilscylla will simply drag it back down using a claw before surfacing. * 'Boulder Swing:'Sometimes the Basilscylla will use its web whips and wrap them around a nearby rock before swinging it around aiming at the hunters which will break upon impact with a Hunter, Halk, or Palico, if it misses a few times the rock will simply break from it hitting the ground or a wall, causes Earthblight. * 'Swamp Splash:'The Basilscylla will swing one of its web whips through a nearby mud puddle sending globs of the muk flying around, causes Muked. * 'Pond Splash:'Virtually identical to '''Swamp Splash but instead the Basilscylla will whip one of its webs through a nearby pond making a large splash of water, causes Waterblight. * Stinger Strike:'The Basilscylla will rear up and jab its stinger forward, causes Paralysis. * '''Web Spin:'The Basilcsylla will spin in a circle swinging its web whips around with it. * 'Like a Spider:'Basilscylla will hop back before shooting a webstring forward and rocketing towards whoever is in front of it. Enraged: * 'Web and Whip:'The Basilscylla will throw out a few small webs (causing Silked) and proceeds to lash its web whips at where the small webs landed. * 'Topple the Spire!:'An attack only available in the Wildspire Waste or Sandy Plains, the Basilscylla will lash and wrap its web whips around one of the nearby Ant Hills and do three hard tugs sending it crashing down upon any Hunter's in the wrong place at the wrong time, causes Earthblight. '''High Rank: Notes:Topple the Spire now only requires two tugs Calm: * Rock Squash:'Basilscylla will grab two small rocks with both whips and trash to smash a Hunter with them from both sides, breaking them on impact, causes Earthblight. * '''Rushing Lion:'Basilscylla will shoot a web string forward and rocket towards a Hunter, when it does so it'll extend its jaws and bite them when it gets close, causes Poison. Enraged: * None '''G/Master Rank: Calm: * Dune Spray:'The Basilscylla quickly burrows partially into the sand before headbutting upwards to surface kicking up a spray of sand in front of it, the headbutt launches those hit upwards while the spray deals minor damage and inflicts Earthblight. * '''Sandy Snack:'Basilscylla quickly burrows and tunnels towards a hunter before raising its mandibles from the sand and biting and then surfacing, causes Poison. Enraged: * 'Stone Spiral:'Basilscylla grabs two large rocks one with each whip and slowly starts moving to spin them this soon speeds up before it finishes by swinging them up and quickly turning and trying to slam them both down onto a hunter at once, getting hit by the rocks causes Earthblight. '''Carves: Low Rank: High Rank: G/Master Rank: Special Carves: Notes: * Basilscylla may drop Piercing or Thorn Pods. Trivia: # The name 'Basusukyura' is a combination of Basilisk the mythological "King of Serpents", and like the Nerscylla 'Neoscona-Scylla' the scientific name of a type of Orb Weaving Spider, with the English name being a simple translation. # This monster actually has a bit of a story behind it, FH97's mother wanted something made by her children to hang in her cubicle at work, in FH97's case he decided to create a MH style creature and theme it around things she likes, which included a drawing which can't be shown here due to its poor quality. # The three main ideas behind it's creation were Spiders, Kalaka's, and Stephen King (More specifically The Mist creature's known as the Grey Widower's ), also by way of complete coincidence FH97's mother loves the spiders that the Scylla's get their names from. Basilscylla Basilscylla Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Muck Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:FinalHunter97